


Celebration

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, LGBT Destiny Month, M/M, how to spot a razel fic: has either alcohol takeout or something on fire in it, very short because i'm very tired and uninspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: ghaul is dead. razel celebrates





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> when in doubt: cayde and razel fluff. it's pretty gay

Razel's drunk.

To be fair: right now, who isn't.

Someone tries to push a drink in his already full hands. He downs each of his cups in one go and takes the new one gracefully, toasting with it as the person disappears back in the crowd. Feels pretty great to be the hero, he thinks. Lot less effort involved in getting drunk.

Cayde appears out of thin air, drapes himself over his shoulders. He's laughing, the sound clear and sweet right in Razel's ear. It seems like since they won, everybody has been laughing nonstop. It's a welcome change from the grief and fear of the past months.

"Gale is dead!" He yells.

Was that his name? Razel can't remember. He _can_ remember punching him, the feel of his dumb egomaniac face collapsing under his flaming fist. Traveler, that felt good. He wishes he could go back a few hours in time just to do it again.

This is nice too, though. The relief, the joy. Cayde warm against his back.

"I know!" He yells back. "I punched him to death!"

"Dude!" Cayde turns him around, turning his half baked piggy back into a loose hug. “You _punched him_. In the face! I’m _so glad_ you recorded it. Buddy, this vid is a thing of beauty.”

Everyday Razel is a glad to have a Ghost who not only will not try to stop him from doing dumb shit, but will actively encourage him to do it and record the result in full HD.

He knocks his forehead against Cayde’s horn, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. His entire body is buzzing with alcohol and adrenaline, victory like honey on his tongue.

Cayde tastes like static electricity when he kisses him, with a hint of vodka, and it’s just as sweet.


End file.
